Trouble Makers
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Setiap orang punya cara untuk menarik perhatian orang yang dia cintai. Dan Naruto memilih cara sebagai Trouble Maker.


_**Trouble Maker**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, Gajeness dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **_

_**Trouble Maker © Shen Meileng**_

_**Genre: Romance (maybe)**_

_**Happy reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Trouble Maker ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jika ini dapat membuatmu memperhatikanku, maka aku tidak menyesal menjadi seorang trouble maker **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Trouble Maker ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata memijit pelipisnya untuk meredakan pusing yang menderanya. Salahkan saja _**senpai**_ yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang selalu membuat emosinya naik setiap hari karena ulahnya. Dan sialnya lagi, hanya dirinya yang bisa menjinakkan _**senpai**_ yang menurut teman-temannya raja tega itu.

"Hinata.."panggil Ino yang membuat Hinata mendesah kesal. Pasti dia berulah lagi

"—Naruto _**senpai**_ berkelahi dengan Sasuke _**senpai**_.. Lho Hinata? Kau mau kemana? Tempat kejadiannya ada di lapangan basket sana, bukan di perpustakaan.."

Hinata melirik Ino yang merupakan sepupu jauh Naruto dengan wajah dibuat sebersalah mungkin agar tidak di tanyai mengapa dirinya tidak melerai pertengkaran itu.

"Maaf Ino-chan, hari ini tugasku piket di perpustakaan dan aku tidak mau di marahi oleh Anko-_**sensei**_ lagi karena sering bolos piket di perpustakaan.."dusta Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak berdusta seratus persen lantaran memang Hinata adalah ketua perpustakaan. Tapi jadwal piketnya bukan hari ini.

"Tapi—"

"Maaf Ino-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kali ini.."ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum sebelum memasuki perpustakaan

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, Hinata tidak segera menuju tempat yang biasanya di habiskan untuk menyoltir buku-buku yang baru di kembalikan ataupun mencatat tentang peminjaman buku. Matanya berusaha melihat ke lapangan basket yang tidak terlalu kelihatan karena tertutupi oleh rimbunnya pepohonan.

Dan matanya menangkap pemuda berambut blonde dan pemuda berambut raven yang memiliki model rambut pantat ayam sedang di pisahkan oleh teman-temannya. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, karena Hinata tidak ingin tahu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Trouble Maker ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto membaringkan dirinya di UKS. Setelah berkelahi dengan Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil, dia di hukum oleh wali kelasnya dan sekarang dia berada di UKS untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah melaksanakan hukuman.

Terdengar pintu UKS di bukan dan Naruto tidak peduli karena mengira itu adalah Suzune _**sensei**_ yang merupakan dokter UKS. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya karena mencium bau lavender yang dia kenali.

Dan memang benar, Hinata tengah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sementara di tangannya ada sebuah buku tebal yang sedang di baca oleh Hinata. Entah judul buku itu apa karena Naruto tidak tertarik membaca buku itu. Dia lebih tertarik dengan eksistensi sosok yang mampu mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Naruto. Dan Naruto menyeritkan keningnya saat melihat Hinata menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya, karena itu sangat bukan Hinata sekali.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi _**senpai**_ berkelahi?"tanyanya yang membuat Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya sehingga terbentuk sebuah senyuman. Setidaknya Hinata memperhatikannya meski dengan cara yang salah.

"Hanya masalab kecil.."jawab Naruto singkat— _**masalah kecil yang membuatku emosi**_

Hinata mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. Selalu seperti itu jawabannya dan Hinata membutuhkan penjelasan lebih dari sekedar 'hanya masalah kecil'.

"Apa _**senpai**_ tidak bosan menjadi trouble maker? Maksudku, masih banyak kegiatan yang bisa senpai lakukan ketimbang berkelahi bukan?"

"Tidak, selama ada kau yang mencegahku.."

"_**Senpai**_—"gerutu Hinata karena tahu dirinya tengah di goda oleh Naruto. "Aku serius"

"Aku juga serius mengatakannya.."tawa Naruto yang membuat Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto karena tengah berusaha untuk membuat wajahnya tidak bersemu merah

"Aku mau pulang.."pamit Hinata dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun di tahan oleh Naruto dan memaksa Hinata untuk duduk lagi

"Ngambek?"goda Naruto dengan seringai jahilnya

"Tidak kok.."dusta Hinata, meski sebenarnya Hinata merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Naruto karena Naruto baik-baik saja

Naruto tidak melepaskan tangan Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan intens yang membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"_**Senpai**_, bisa berhenti memandangku seperti itu?"tanya Hinata yang di jawab dengan seringai oleh Naruto dan membuat Hinata menghela nafas

Hening.

"_**Senpai**_ kenapa menjadi trouble maker?"Hinata memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu

Naruto heran mendengar pertanyaan Hinata karena biasanya gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu lebih memilih untuk mengomeli tingkahnya yang hanya di jawab dengan cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Jangan melemparkan pertanyaan lagi kepadaku, _**senpai**_. Jawab saja pertanyaanku.."

Naruto meringis mendengar omelan Hinata itu. "Kalau aku jawab aku menjadi trouble maker karena kamu, bagaimana?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menarik perhatianmu.."

Ha?!

"Ma-maksudnya?"tanya Hinata terbata-bata

"Jika ini dapat membuatmu memperhatikanku, maka aku tidak menyesal menjadi seorang trouble maker.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi karena Hinata tidak kunjung sadar juga kata-kata tersirat yang di maksud oleh Naruto. Kenapa gadis ini tidak peka juga sih?

"Karena aku menyukaimu.."

Satu detik.

Satu menit.

"Menyukaiku? Seperti rasa suka kakak kepada adiknya?"tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat

"Bukann—"ucap Naruto gregetan dan memaksa Hinata untuk menatap matanya. "Maksudku, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang perempuan.."

Hening.

"Ma-maksudnya se-seperti pacaran?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dan berkata "Akhirnya kau mengerti juga.."

Wajah Hinata sekarang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Rasa malu, kaget sekaligus senang bercampur menjadi satu. Sampai-sampai membuat Hinata mengeluarkan air mata yang membuat Naruto panik.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Naruto panik, karena dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan gadis yang sedang menangis

"A-aku baik-baik saja.."ucap Hinata tersendat-sendat karena efek menangis tadi

Naruto percaya saja dengan ucapanHinata dan menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di ujung mata Hinata tanpa memikirkan efek apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata.

Hinata yang wajahnya sudah kembali normal, kembali bersemu merah lantaran ulah Naruto. Dan Naruto yang benar-benar tidak peka dengan perubahan warna wajah Hinata malah mengira Hinata demam.

"Kau demam ya?"tanya Naruto dan menempelkan jidatnya di jidat Hinata yang sebelumnya poni Hinata sudah di singkap oleh Naruto

Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah sekarang dan mungkin warnanya sudah mengalahkan rambut Gaara, sementara Naruto menyeritkan keningnya lantaran suhu tubuh Hinata tidak panas samasekali.

"I-Iya.."akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kau sakit?"tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah melupakan peryataan cintanya barusan pada Hinata

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Naruto kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ma-maksudku tentang bagaimana a-aku dan ka-kamu menjadi kita.."ucap Hinata terbata dan bertele-tele, padahal maknanya hanya satu.

_**Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Naruto**_

"Maksudmu? Kau tahu aku tidak pintar menterjemahkan kata-kata rumit bukan?"kata Naruto, padahal dalam hati dia tertawa geli karena melihat Hinata gugup padahal biasanya gadis itu akan memarahinya secara sadis.

"A-aku... ah, lupakan saja.."ucap Hinata dengan wajah menyerah yang membuat Naruto kelabakan

"Jangan!"seru Naruto secara refleks yang membuat Hinata menatap Naruto dengan memicingkan matanya

"Naruto _**senpai **_mengerjaiku ya?"

Skat mat!

"Maaf.. Tapi ini juga gara-gara kau menghindariku terus selama seminggu ini.."

"Salah _**senpai **_sendiri kerjaanya berantem terus.."

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku melakukan itu karena mau menarik perhatianmu.."

"Tapi kan masih banyak cara lain selain berkelahi.."

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap Hinata yang memasang wajah kesal. Dan kalau Naruto boleh jujur, Hinata lebih manis memasang wajah memerah karena terlihat malu-malu.

"Kau ingat waktu valentine aku mengirimkanmu sebuket bunga mawar putih namun kau membuangnya ke tong sampah?"

Hinata terdiam dan mengingat-ingat apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. Memang benar waktu valentine tahun lalu yang berarti waktu itu dia masih kelas 1 SMA, dia menerima sebuket bunga mawar putih. Tapi kan dia membuangnya karena tidak ada nama pengirim dan dia mengira itu adalah pekerjaan _**stalker **_jahat.

"Tapi di bunga itu tidak ada nama pengirimnya.."ucap Hinata pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto

"Itu karena kau belum membuka buket bunganya. Kalau kau tidak membuangnya dan membuka buket bunganya, kau akan menemukan nama pengirimnya.."

Hening.

Naruto yang tidak suka keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan ini hendak membuka pembicaraan, namun kalah cepat dengan Hinata yang sudah membuka suaranya.

"Maaf.."

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum mengacak rambut Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya masa lalu dan yang terpenting adalah masa sekarang. Lagipula aku sudah mendengarkan jawabanmu tentang perasaanku.."

Hinata melihat Naruto menyeringai dan tubuhnya memberikan sinyal jika dia berada dalam bahaya. Namun tubuhnya tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Naruto mendekatinya, tepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Hinata sudah memejamkan matanya karena sudah tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto.

10 cm

5 cm

Sedikittt lagi hingga—

"Naruto! Kau berkelahi lagi!"seru Kushina berambut merah yang membuat momen-monen yang sudah di tunggu kedua pasangan itu buyar

Minato yang menyusul sang istri dengan terengah-engah bingung kenapa sang istri tidak melancarkan omelan seperti biasanya. Saat melihat apa yang tengah di lakukan anaknya dengan seorang gadis bersurai ungu, Minato hanya menghela nafas dan pikirannya mengingat masa mudanya lagi.

"_**Kaa-chan**_! Kau merusak moment berhargaku!"seru Naruto sementara wajah Hinata sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu

Kushina hanya nyengir dan menarik Minato untuk keluar dari UKS. Naruto mendengus sebal dan menatap Hinata yang ternyata sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah kabur tadi.

"Sial!"seru Naruto kesal

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Trouble Maker ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akhirnya fic ini kelar juga setelah mengendap di lappie selama beberapa minggu u,u**_

_**Dan Mei meminta maaf kalo selama ini berbuat salah pada kalian, baik yang di sengaja maupun tidak. Mei juga mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 Hijriah. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 07/07/13**_


End file.
